Talk:Hacker (Zombies)
Untitled What is this supposed to do? Will only be useful to get the achievment? RC95 18:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hacking weapons can return them free and ammo free too ? Muser38 21:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) * No. I hacked the MP5K, and it cost the same afterwards. Also, I tried to buy ammo for it afterwards, and it wouldn't let me (I had about 2000 points) - maybe it's for buying upgraded ammo? 12:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm pretty sure you can have it and Claymores at the same time, since the Hacker takes the top slot and Claymores take the side. Some uses we found: Lets you hack the pack a punch. When done it will close the gates and you can use the PaP machine. (i think at least 4 times) Lets you hack doors for only paying 200 points, it is very slow so it should be done between the rounds. Lets you hack windows. It gives you 100 points, regardless how many "boards" have been taken from it. It takes about an second and fixes it wholly. Lets you hack the excavator panels in the starting room succesfully stopping the excavators from destroying the base. 20:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Not sure why the page is locked, because I'd mention it there, but it's useful to know that for 5000 points, power-ups can be hacked. Death Machines, Carpenters, bombs, etc turn into max ammos. I'm assuming insta-kills and double points do the same. Max Ammo turned into a Fire Sale the one time I managed to hack it. I have not been able to hack a Fire Sale on its own (a power up cannot be hacked a second time), it may turn into a max ammo like the others, although I speculate that if there is a chance for a Random Perk Bottle, this would be it. Or perhaps a random chance to get one when you hack a power up. Princemononoke1 5:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : I have heard that hacking a max ammo changes it to a perk bottle, but I can't find any videos of a max ammo being hacked. I'm pretty sure I have, in fact, hacked a fire sale and it just turned into a max ammo. Perhaps hacking a max ammo has a slightly randomized effect? Or possibly it will only become a perk bottle if one or all players has 4 perks already? Could someone try it multiple times and post the results on youtube? It's entirely possible the rumor that hacking a max ammo turns it into a perk bottle was just a lie, but I kinda doubt Treyarch wouldn't put any way to get a perk bottle into the map, since all maps with more than 4 perks have had a way to get them before... and we're now at 8 perks. I'll try and hack a few max ammos tonight, but I don't seem to get them as drops very frequently and I don't have a capture card to post proof of my findings anyways. Megaton A 05:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hacking weapons on the wall causes a price swap between regular ammo and upgraded ammo for that weapon, thus making regular cost 4500 and upgraded 500 (for the mp5k). It also explains why you weren't able to buy regular ammo, since you were actually 2500 points short. the upside-down weapon icon notifies this as well after begeing hacked. On a side note,I still have no idea about the purpose of hacking a weapon inside the box twice. of course it is like treyarch making it so fuckin hard to get a random per bottle It would be very helpful to post map details when using the hacker, since many people tend to panic the first few times they use hacker, when they realise they're suffocating. When are rooms fully safe to breath in, which aren't in any case and which objects are in any case impossible to hack? For example, I think it would be impossible to hack the ak74-u next to the teleporter, or the mule kick perk machine. Just my $0,02 Pack-a-punch hack Is there any point in hacking the Pack-a-punch machine? Spyguts97 05:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) you gain 1000 points and have enough time to pack-a-punch Speed cola can increase the rate of hacking very much the same as it increasing the rate of reparing barricades as well. 00:25, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Probably to protect yourself when upgrading a gun. Wuster1000 20:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that when you hack the Mystery Box to get a free role for 1,200 points then get a Fire Sale the Mystery Box doesn't go to the spot that you hacked? ( I am new so sorry if it comes out wrong ) i just discover: both player can have hacker by pressing x at the same time!!!!!!!!! done in split screen on xbox, any news?? I can't hack Mule Kick I am able to hack any perk except Mule Kick due to it being outside. If I go and hack Mule Kick, I just run out of air before I get back inside. Is there a way to not die from hacking Mule Kick? I just wanna hack it for the achievement. I didn't buy a 3rd gun compidokink (talk) 09:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) You don't necessarily need to survive, once you've hacked Mule Kick, bam, Mule Kick is gone and you get 4000 points back. You've already hacked it. You should probably hack a different perk if you want the 8 perks achievement. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 09:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC)